The Schism
by abbywesten
Summary: DiNozzo and McGee aren't getting along, and in an instant the situation spirals wildly out of control. When circumstances push Tony to make a rash life-altering decision, can the rest of Gibbs' team deal with the repercussions? No slash.
1. Chapter 1

_Time for another multi-chapter fic! I was blocked for a long time, but thanks to an awesome prompt from Obligatory Abandoned Warehouse I'm finally rolling again. This chapter isn't long, but as per my standard routine I posted it to hold myself accountable. FYI - this story is not anywhere close to finished, and I've got a lot going on right now so I can't promise that chapters will go up quickly. But I can promise that I don't leave anything unfinished. Ever._

_I still don't own NCIS or the characters, yadda yadda. And I thrive on feedback. Can't wait to see what y'all think about my latest attempt, and thanks again to Obligatory Abandoned Warehouse for giving me the nudge I needed._

_-abby_

* * *

><p>"That really doesn't sound right," DiNozzo lounged in his chair, feet propped on the desk while he frowned at McGee and shook his head in annoyance. "No, I don't think that's right at all. Are you sure?"<p>

Amused, Ziva watched from the safety of her desk as the two men argued.

Tim retorted hotly, "Gee, Tony, I don't know. Who is the computer expert between the two of us? You?"

Tony narrowed his eyes and dropped his feet to the ground. "What, you're saying I'm too dumb to understand basic programming functions?"

The younger man raised an eyebrow, his expression a combination of irritation and incredulity. "I didn't say you were _dumb_," Tim responded slowly and deliberately, as if to a child. "I simply said that you're not a computer expert."

The furious glimmer in Tony's green eyes was absolutely unmistakable. Ziva was about to step in and attempt to defuse the situation, just as Gibbs descended the stairs.

"HEY!" the silver-haired man barked loudly, stopping DiNozzo short. "Gear up," Gibbs continued, ignoring the daggers his two agents continued to fire at each other. "We've got a missing sailor. McGee, gas the truck. Let's move, people!"

With one last glare in Tony's direction McGee grabbed his gear and stalked toward the NCIS garage. Gibbs lightly smacked the back of his senior field agent's head as Tony opened his mouth to get the last word. "Let it go, DiNozzo," the older man warned softly.

Ziva lifted an eyebrow as the senior field agent scowled and grabbed his own gear without a word. Once he was out of earshot, she spoke quietly to Gibbs. "They are fighting a lot lately, yes?"

"Yes," Gibbs replied with a sigh. "They're just restless...it's been a boring couple of weeks. We've finally got a case. They'll snap out of it."

"I hope so," Ziva murmured as she followed her superior out of the bullpen.

But an hour into working the crime scene, Tim and Tony hadn't let up a bit. They bickered and sniped, elbowing each other aggressively as they crossed paths while bagging evidence in the victim's bedroom.

"Move it, McGeek!" Tony said, much louder than necessary, as he shoved his partner out of the way.

Tim responded in kind, shouldering DiNozzo aside. "YOU move it! I was here first!"

Ziva had a hard time believing her ears when she caught the remainder of McGee's sentence – a single muttered word. "Jerk."

But she had no problem hearing DiNozzo's irritated retort. "Ass!"

Gibbs' patience was wearing very thin. "HEY!" he yelled again. "That is ENOUGH! Keep it up and you'll both be looking for a new job!"

McGee had the good sense to look somewhat abashed, but DiNozzo completely ignored his boss – instead choosing to kneel, lift a corner of the comforter and peer beneath the bed.

Ziva watched from the doorway, simultaneously fascinated and worried, as Gibbs' ice-blue eyes glittered with fury. He stormed across the room in two steps, reaching his senior field agent just as Tony rose to his feet.

With one fluid motion, DiNozzo swept both McGee and Gibbs toward the door and attempted to shield them with his own body. There was only time for one word.

"BOMB!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Y'all! I am so sorry for the lengthy delay. Life just keeps getting in the way, you know? Anyway, I do apologize but hope you enjoy this chapter. It isn't as long as I'd hoped but since I'm writing the story as I go, it's taking a while to shake out the plot. Please read and review - I'd love to know that you're still interested since I took so long to get this up! By the way, I still don't own NCIS, not a doctor, etc._

_-abby _

* * *

><p>Flames crackled, scorching and intense. The snap of blistering paint and smell of charred wood instantly filled the air. Despite Tony's efforts to protect his teammates the resulting shockwave propelled all three men away from the epicenter and into the hallway.<p>

Gibbs went from furious to confused in a heartbeat. There was no time to think, no time to breathe. DiNozzo took the brunt of the blast, but the concussive force – paired with the weight of his senior field agent's muscular body landing on top of his own – was too powerful for Gibbs to fight and he quickly faded into darkness.

McGee barely registered what was happening as DiNozzo's body slammed into his. He vaguely registered noise and heat before hitting the ground hard. Then there was only black.

DiNozzo felt only one thing. Terror. Not for himself, of course. As always, the fear was solely reserved for those that he sought to protect. As he was brutally thrown forward, Tony closed his eyes and prayed that he'd been fast enough to save his teammates, the two men he respected most in the world. Pain seared through his right shoulder, and Tony heard himself gasp. Time seemed to move in slow motion and the heat was unreal. Tony continued his disturbingly slow flight into the hallway, which came to an abrupt end as he smashed against the opposite wall and landed unceremoniously on top of Gibbs. His entire body screamed and he was grateful for the swiftly expanding oblivion.

For her part, Ziva reacted in a flash and did the only thing she could - jumped out of the way to avoid being flattened by her teammates. She felt a pang of regret at her inability to prevent Tony's head from cracking loudly against the wall.

Thankfully, the explosion was smaller than it initially appeared. The flames flickered and receded almost instantly, and Ziva was left to survey the damage. She pulled out her phone and dialed for an ambulance one-handed while locating Tony's pulse with the other. To her relief, it was quick but steady. Ziva relayed their location to the emergency dispatcher crisply before tossing her phone aside to check on McGee and Gibbs. As she tried to ease Tony's unresponsive form off their boss, Gibbs began to stir.

"Ziva?" His voice was remarkably calm, and he managed to extricate himself from beneath the tall senior field agent and sit up with only minimal help. Gibbs rubbed his eyes with a quiet groan before looking toward Tony and Tim worriedly. "How are they?" he asked, knowing that Ziva would have already taken stock.

"Tony's pulse is strong but too fast," she observed, resting her fingers against Tim's neck. "Though it is understandable given the situation. McGee seems stable and an ambulance is on the way," she replied succinctly. She continued speaking as she shifted closer to DiNozzo. "I have not had the chance to examine them for further injury." Her voice trailed off as she suddenly discovered the blood saturating Tony's windbreaker. "He is bleeding heavily. Gibbs, help me." Ziva's tone brooked no argument and her superior quickly moved to comply, pulling the ever-present handkerchief from his pocket.

"Here, right here." Ziva guided his hands to a large laceration across Tony's right shoulder blade as she checked the lax body for further injury.

Thankfully there was none and as she completed her examination, Ziva was rewarded with a low groan. "Tony? Can you hear me?"

Gibbs frowned at the lack of response and pressed the fingers of his free hand against Tony's neck, searching for the reassuring pulse. "DiNozzo," he ordered gruffly, "wake up." A gentle tap of the senior field agent's cheek got the desired result.

Tony moaned softly, the sound muffled by his position on the floor. "Boss?" he asked, in a voice stronger than Gibbs expected, and he increased the pressure on Tony's shoulder as the senior field agent began to push himself up.

"Hold still. Do not move," Ziva commanded, worry giving her tone a sharper edge than she intended. She brushed an errant lock of hair away from his face and let her touch linger reassuringly.

Tony grunted in pain. "I'm fine," he insisted stubbornly, but relaxed under his friends' hands anyway. "Just bumped m' head a little," he continued, slurring the words slightly. Gibbs shared a knowing glance with Ziva as Tony asked, "Tim okay?"

"Tim will be fine," Ziva assured her friend as the sound of emergency vehicles filled the air. She quickly rose to her feet and rushed outside to direct the paramedics.

At the reassurance, Tony's eyelids fluttered shut with a quiet groan. Gibbs thought he had passed out before a shaky voice quietly asked, "You're okay too?"

"You saved my life. You saved us both," Gibbs said, so softly that Tony thought maybe he imagined it. "Just hang in there, DiNozzo. You're going to be all right."

"Mmmm," Tony murmured weakly. Gibbs patted his good shoulder reassuringly as a paramedic appeared and knelt alongside the two agents.

* * *

><p>Less than three hours later, Tony was already plotting his escape from medical captivity. "But I'm fine," he protested, arms folded across his chest in spite of the IV snaking into his left wrist and the large bandage across his upper back. "You got the all-clear. They didn't admit Probie either. What am I still doing here?"<p>

Gibbs lifted an eyebrow as he took a sip of hospital-grade coffee. "You forget about that gash across your shoulder there? It took them an hour to dig out the shrapnel. Not to mention the concussion."

"What good is staying here going to do? I can sit on my ass at home, and at least there I have a big TV," Tony whined.

"They have morphine here," Gibbs reminded him. "That's why you feel good enough to complain." He took another sip of coffee and locked his senior field agent in an ice-blue stare. "And if you cooperate they'll let you out in the morning."

Before Tony could respond, the door to his room opened. Tony stiffened slightly when he recognized the figure that stepped inside, then winced at the resulting pain that lanced through his injured shoulder. Gibbs looked over his own shoulder to see who had caused such a reaction.

"Director," Gibbs said, not bothering to mask surprise at his superior's presence. "What brings you here?"

"You think it's strange that I came to check on an injured field agent?" Vance frowned.

"A little, yeah," Gibbs replied flatly. "What's this about?" As always, the silver-haired former Marine had little use for pleasantries and cut right to the chase.

Vance narrowed his eyes and took a moment to chew on his ever-present toothpick before responding. "There are rumors flying about possible NCIS involvement with the explosion. I wanted to come down here and get the full story in person."

Shocked at the admission and under the influence of heavy painkillers, Tony was completely unable to contain his irritation. He snapped, "Well since three NCIS agents were nearly killed when the bomb went off, I guess you could say there's a certain level of _involvement_." The sarcasm earned him a small smile of approval from Gibbs.

The director was not nearly so amused and shot the injured agent a warning glance. "I am quite aware of that, Special Agent DiNozzo. However, office scuttlebutt indicates something a little deeper."

"What kind of involvement? You think this was an inside job?" Gibbs asked pointedly. "Because I was sure as hell surprised when Tony discovered that bomb."

Tony tilted his head thoughtfully. "And if I'd have known about it, do you really think I would have gone anywhere near that bedroom? Or even in the house? Exactly what are you getting at, Director?" Concussion or not, he still managed to glare rather impressively at Vance.

Unfazed, the director simply replied, "Just tell me what happened."

Gibbs nodded at his senior field agent, and Tony shifted uncomfortably in the bed before telling Vance what he knew. It didn't take long, but by the end of his report it was obvious that Tony's energy was flagging. His eyes kept closing of their own accord and Gibbs shot the director a meaningful look.

"Thank you, Special Agent DiNozzo." Vance started to leave then turned back, snapping his fingers. "One more thing. What exactly is going on between you and Special Agent McGee? I understand that you haven't been getting along. Sounds like all you've done lately is argue."

Gibbs held up a hand without even looking in Tony's direction. "They're partners, Director. Are you telling me you've never had a difference of opinion with a partner?"

Vance considered that. "Point taken, Gibbs," he replied with a nod. "I hope you feel better, DiNozzo."

"Right," Tony muttered to the older man's departing back. Once the director was gone, he looked up at his boss. "What was that about?"

Gibbs stretched, carefully popping his bad knee as he stood. "I don't know," he replied honestly. "But I intend to find out. Get some rest, Tony. I'll be back in a few hours."

"On it, Boss," Tony managed around a huge yawn. Within seconds he was fast asleep, and Gibbs smiled fondly at the senior field agent as he slipped out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh you guys. I am so sorry. Life just got away from me. Thank you so, so much for all of the wonderful reviews and encouragement. I hope this story continues to live up to your expectations and I promise to try my best to post more quickly from now on. The good news is that I'm almost done with grad school and will soon have a lot more free time!_

_But enough about me...standard disclaimers apply, blah de blah. I do apologize that this chapter is so short, but I just didn't want to make y'all wait any longer. _

_-abby_

* * *

><p>Tony was still sleeping when Gibbs returned three hours later. The older man slipped into the room silently but nevertheless, Tony began to stir as soon as Gibbs sat by his side.<p>

"Boss," he said groggily, before even opening his eyes. He licked his parched lips and coughed lightly. "Thirsty."

Gibbs lifted a glass of water to his agent's mouth. "Here you go. Take it easy," he advised quietly. After Tony had finished, Gibbs sat back and regarded him critically. "How are you doing? Need a nurse?"

Tony shook his head slightly and slowly focused bleary green eyes on his boss. "I'm okay," he replied weakly. Gibbs was thoroughly unconvinced by the tone, but the younger man's voice grew stronger as he continued, "Just kinda sore. What's wrong?"

_Leave it to DiNozzo,_ Gibbs thought. _Even half asleep and doped to the gills, he can still see straight through me. _ Out loud, he simply replied, "We'll talk about it tomorrow. The doc has cleared you to be released first thing in the morning."

The injured man perked up, shifting a little straighter in the bed. "What time is 'first thing'?"

Gibbs snorted. "Jesus, DiNozzo. Like I know. I doubt if the doctor's definition is the same as mine."

Tony chuckled tiredly. "That's for sure. When's the last time you slept in past 0530?" He knew that Gibbs was deliberately trying to distract him from the real issue, but was too exhausted to care. He knew the boss would fill him in eventually.

"My mother always used to say that too much sleep makes you tired," Gibbs replied simply. "Turned me into early riser long before the Corps."

"That's just...wrong," Tony slurred, the pull of sleep again becoming too strong for his battered body to resist. "Doesn't even...make sense." Gibbs smiled tolerantly at his young friend's fight to stay awake as Tony continued. "How can too much sleep make you...tired?"

"Go back to sleep, DiNozzo," Gibbs commanded as he stifled a chuckle.

"On it, Boss," Tony replied softly in an echo of mere hours before.

* * *

><p>When he arrived the next morning, coffee in hand, Gibbs was only somewhat surprised to find Tony awake and partially clothed. He knew the senior field agent was itching to get out of the hospital, but Tony appeared to have reached an impasse while getting dressed.<p>

The injured man was sitting on the edge of the bed, clad only in the jeans he'd been wearing the previous day. He was so involved in scowling at the sling in his hand that he didn't immediately notice Gibbs.

"You trying to set that thing on fire with your mind, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked mildly.

Without missing a beat, Tony replied, "Not while I'm holding it, Boss. I'm trying to make it disappear."

Gibbs snorted and took the offending item from his senior field agent's hand. "Let's get you dressed, then we'll worry about this."

Grudgingly, Tony allowed the older man to help him put on a shirt. That done, Gibbs eased Tony's injured arm into the sling and fastened it around the senior field agent's neck. "Thanks, Boss," Tony allowed quietly. "I guess."

Gibbs laughed out loud at the petulant tone and skimmed a hand along the back of Tony's head in a gentle version of his normal headslap. "You'll live," he smirked. "Now come on, I have something you'll find interesting. We'll talk in the car." Without another word he turned and headed for the door, trusting that Tony would follow.

Tony slowly rose to his feet and dutifully followed his boss into the hall, grateful to avoid the ever-dreaded wheelchair ride.

Five minutes later, both men were settled in an NCIS sedan and Gibbs was pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

His patience was wearing thin, but Tony knew that Gibbs would talk when he was ready – and not a minute before. While he waited, the senior field agent leaned the seat back and allowed his mind to wander. He would vehemently deny it, of course, but the prescription painkillers hadn't yet worn off and were making him tired. _Better than the usual loopiness, I guess, _he thought. Tony was on the verge of dozing when Gibbs finally spoke.

"He heard it was McGee."

Tony's groggy mind couldn't quite process the abrupt statement. He sat up straighter, wincing a little as his injuries protested. "What? I...what?"

"Vance. He apparently has intel pointing to McGee's involvement in the bombing. Hell if I know where he got it."

Still reeling from the revelation, Tony asked, "Does he believe it?"

"Not for a second." Gibbs sighed. He hesitated, reluctant to admit that instead of McGee, Director Vance had named an entirely different suspect.

Tony narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What aren't you telling me?"

Gibbs sighed again and briefly squeezed the bridge of his nose. He kept his eyes locked on the road as he replied.

"Vance thinks _you're_ the inside man."


	4. Chapter 4

_Um. Hey there, guys. So, that delay was much (like, months) longer than I intended...but I got a new job and moved halfway across the country if that makes it any more acceptable. Probably not, but I'm a woman of my word. I said I wouldn't leave this thing unfinished and I won't. I really am sorry this update took so long - hopefully some of y'all are still keeping up with the story, but if not, I totally understand. Believe me. I had to go back and reread the first three chapters several times in order to figure out the next part of the plot! - abby_

* * *

><p>Gibbs kept a close eye on his senior field agent, who slumped miserably against the wall as the older man fought with the always-difficult lock on Tony's front door. <em>Gotta get this damn thing fixed, <em>Gibbs mused idly as he fumbled. Finally the bolt gave, and Gibbs steered his exhausted charge inside.

"Sit," he commanded. Tony obeyed, too drug-addled to protest. _Besides_, the injured man admitted inwardly, _the shoulder does hurt like a son of a bitch. _Not that he would ever admit that to his boss.

Despite his physical discomfort, Tony couldn't ignore what Gibbs had just told him. "I don't understand," he began, words slurring slightly under the influence of heavy painkillers. Gibbs had insisted that he take the final dose offered by the nurses before leaving the hospital, and it was clear that they'd finally kicked in. "Why does Vance think I'd do something like this? I know he doesn't...like me...but..." Tony trailed off, at a loss for words.

Gibbs ran a hand through his hair and seated himself on the coffee table, across from the hunched figure on the couch. "Hell if I know, DiNozzo. But I'm going to figure it out. Don't worry about Vance. I'll get to the bottom of this." He stood. "In the meantime, _you_ are going to get some rest. Abby'll be here any minute. She'll stay until I get back."

Tony's eyes were barely half-mast as he argued weakly. "Can take care of m'self."

Gibbs grinned as he turned to answer a loud knock. "No doubt, but humor me."

Abby bounded in as soon as Gibbs opened the door. On the way out, he kissed her cheek with a gentle smile. "Hey, Abbs. Take good care of the patient, I'll be back later."

"You've got three hours until my babies start calling," Abby reminded him. She of course was happy to stay with Tony, but had all of her lab equipment busy running tests on the bomb remnants. The forensic scientist wanted to do her part to find answers, and intended to be back at her lab as soon as the results were available.

"Yep," Gibbs replied and Abby saluted the silver-haired agent with a grin as he slipped out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Gibbs frowned as he strode back to the NCIS sedan, lost in thought. _I don't know what in hell is going on here DiNozzo, but I promise you that I'll find out._

* * *

><p>As usual, Gibbs made quick work of the drive to the Navy Yard and upon arrival he wasted no time charging into the bullpen.<p>

"What've we got?" Gibbs demanded. Despite the situation, he felt the usual swell of pride when his two youngest agents did not seem at all startled by his sudden arrival, but merely stood to give their reports.

McGee pointed a remote at the large flatscreen to display a photo of a uniform-clad young man. "Our missing sailor, Petty Officer Third Class Eric Slater, disappeared from his post three days ago. As you know, there was no note, no physical evidence, nothing to indicate where he had gone. Or why," McGee began. "He just vanished, and his CO was ready to declare him AWOL - until we searched the apartment."

"And of course found the bomb," Ziva continued. She paused, a look of concern flitting across her exotic features. "How is Tony, by the way?"

Gibbs allowed himself a small smile. "Pretty tired, very sore, but he'll be okay. Abby's watching him. What do we know about the bomb?"

Ziva nodded and smoothly returned to the task at hand. "It was a very professional job, Gibbs. Whoever created that explosive device knew exactly what they were doing."

"What we don't know is _why_," McGee emphasized again, voice rising in frustration. "I just can't find anything to indicate why the petty officer would have run away and certainly nothing to explain why someone would want to blow up the guy. I've traced all his bank records, family ties, everything. His finances are exactly what you'd expect for a sailor of his rating. There's definitely no hidden fortune."

McGee couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for Tony's injuries. Although intellectually he knew that none of it was his fault, he still felt horribly guilty for the way he'd been treating the senior field agent, who proceeded to then selflessly throw himself into harm's way in an effort to save Tim's life. Not to mention Tim's own supposed involvement in the bombing. McGee knew he could expect a full investigation into his alleged connection. Although for the moment it appeared that for whatever reason, Vance was going to ignore the accusation and fixate on Tony instead. The whole situation was ludicrous, and Tim sighed heavily.

"What about this supposed link to you, Tim? Anything?" Gibbs didn't bother to ask if his agent was actually involved. There was no point in wasting time with questions to which he already knew the answer.

"Nothing, Boss. Vance won't give me details, so I don't even really know where to start. I've never met the petty officer, but did some checking to see if we have some association – maybe a relative, acquaintance or school in common. I cross-referenced every place I've lived with his background. No hits. If there is anything connecting the two of us, someone is going to great lengths to hide it." McGee massaged his forehead in an attempt to get rid of the forming tension headache, and Ziva frowned in sympathy.

Gibbs scrubbed his hands down his face. "So we're nowhere."

Two heads bobbed in unison as his young agents wearily agreed.

* * *

><p>"Tony, please," Abby begged, bouncing up and down nervously in her stocking feet. She'd taken off her three-inch platform boots to curl up with Tony on the couch, but unfortunately the injured field agent had awakened and was refusing to settle back down. "<em>Please<em>."

Although he could hardly stand without swaying, DiNozzo was doggedly working toward putting his own shoes back on. "Sorry, Abbs," he panted with the exertion of dressing one-handed. "I can't just sit around here while my head is on the chopping block. Gibbs needs me."

Abby tried again. "He needs to you rest and get better! You've got a concussion and your shoulder-"

"Is _FINE_," Tony interjected stubbornly, although the bloodless pallor of his skin and stiff set of his body said otherwise.

"That is not what I was going to say and you know it," Abby folded slender arms across her chest and put on her very best glare. "Gibbs told me to keep an eye on you and that means you sit down and behave while I find us a movie to watch. Don't make me make you." The young woman didn't bother to add that her bag hid a syringe filled with a potent combination of painkillers and a sedative – compliments of Ducky – and she wasn't afraid to use it.

"Abby, I have to do _something_. I can't...I can't just let..." Tony faltered and drew his good hand across his face in what Abby recognized as grudging acquiescence. Without a word, she guided her injured friend to the couch and gently eased him into a comfortable position, careful to avoid his damaged shoulder.

Despite her caution, Tony groaned miserably. Abby whispered an apology but suspected the sound had not been entirely due to physical pain. As soon as the senior field agent spoke again she had confirmation. "What if this is it? What if I'm just lying here, helpless, while my career is ending? Vance could _ruin _me." His voice was little more than a whisper.

Quite accustomed to dealing with DiNozzo when he was scared and hurting, Abby simply seated herself next to him and began to rub gentle circles across the unharmed part of his back. "Tony," she soothed, "do you really think that Gibbs is going to let that happen? He's not going to let you go without a fight, mister."

Tony grunted what sounded like agreement but protested anyway. "May not have a choice, Abbs." The words were slurring with exhaustion and pain, but she understood. "'M not exactly Vance's fav'rite agent."

Abby had no response for that unfortunate truth but it turned out not to matter. At that moment Tony's tense body relaxed into sleep and the pain lines in his face smoothed. "Rest, my friend," Abby whispered with a light kiss to his forehead. "We'll fix this, don't worry."

She fervently hoped it wasn't a lie.

* * *

><p>After the status report - or lack thereof - Gibbs stormed upstairs to find the director. As usual, he flew straight past Vance's assistant and shoved open the heavy office doors.<p>

Vance merely quirked an eyebrow at his senior-most agent's arrival. "Took you long enough, Gibbs. I was beginning to wonder if I'd have the pleasure of your company at all this afternoon."

Gibbs didn't take the bait. "Just what the hell is going on, Leon?"

Vance narrowed his eyes. "You mean besides me having very good reason to believe that one of my senior field agents was involved in a conspiracy to commit murder?"

"The hell, Leon!" Gibbs repeated, throwing his hands up in angry frustration. "That doesn't make any sense! What reason do you have? Who was DiNozzo supposedly trying to murder? And even if he _was_ involved, why would he put himself in danger?"

"To cover it up," Vance replied easily, as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "I believe he was trying to kill McGee, and possibly Ziva as well."

Gibbs stopped short. "_What?_"

The director leaned back in his chair, fingers forming a steeple as a thoughtful look crossed his face. "I think DiNozzo has finally realized that Tim is quickly surpassing him in terms of knowledge, experience and value to this organization. DiNozzo's refusal to play by the rules is holding him back, and so he's watching both Tim and Ziva pass him by. Soon they'll be getting opportunities that he isn't, and I guess he doesn't want to see that happen." Vance shrugged. "What better way to put an end to it than take out the competition?"

For a moment Gibbs simply stared, aghast. He finally found his voice and replied stonily, "You've lost your damn mind. I'm not listening to one more minute of this insanity." True to his word, the silver-haired man turned on his heel and stomped out of the room.

Unperturbed, Vance watched him go. "Suit yourself," he said to his agent's retreating back. "You'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

_To the guest reviewer that thinks "the premise of this story is just ridiculous" – have faith. The story isn't over yet. I do hope you keep reading to see where it goes. And if it helps at all, I see this story taking place more around the time that Vance first took over as director of NCIS. Not in the current season, as the dynamics have changed considerably._

_Standard disclaimers apply, along with my typical apology for taking so long with the next chapter. These days I just can't seem to find the time I need, and this story is a bit more case-intensive than I usually write so it has been somewhat of a struggle. I hope you enjoy. –abby_

* * *

><p>Ziva glanced up as the elevator doors opened, and immediately rose to her feet as the car's occupants came into view. "Tony!" she exclaimed, rushing forward to help Abby balance the decidedly unsteady field agent. DiNozzo was very pale, and struggling valiantly to disguise the fact that he was leaning heavily on the forensic scientist. "What are you doing here?"<p>

Abby had Tony's good arm across her shoulders and was pressed against his trembling body as support. She shook her head, answering for Tony before he could even open his mouth. "I kept him away as long as I could," she explained as the two women carefully shuffled their shaky charge toward his desk – or more importantly, the chair. "He kept saying he couldn't sit at home while his career was on the line."

"_He_ can speak for himself," Tony interjected petulantly. "And I'm fine," he insisted stubbornly, even as he allowed Abby and Ziva to gently lower him into the seat. The senior field agent bit down on a groan when his wounded back protested. The concussion caused his world to spin, and Tony briefly closed his eyes against the nausea as Abby and Ziva looked at each other worriedly.

"Yeah, we can see that, DiNozzo," barked Gibbs as he descended the bullpen stairs. "Abbs, I thought you were going to make him rest."

"I tried," the forensic scientist folded her arms across her chest, frustration evident. "He's so stubborn! I thought he was asleep and the next thing I knew, he had his shoes on and was halfway out the door!" Abby turned on the dark-haired field agent. "That is so not cool, Tony. Now I'm in trouble!"

Gibbs couldn't suppress a chuckle as he kissed Abby on the cheek. "Not you, Abbs. I know how he can be."

"Boss, I-" Tony began, expecting a tongue-lashing from his superior. But before he could begin the argument, he was cut off by Gibbs, whose tone was remarkably compassionate.

"I know, DiNozzo. Half an hour, then Ducky needs to have a look at you." Gibbs strode toward his own desk. "Abbs, shouldn't your tests be finished soon?"

Abby looked down at her watch and nodded. "Fifteen minutes. I'll go see if I can nudge my babies along a little." She patted Tony on the head. "Be good," she reminded him and was rewarded with a faint smile.

As the tall scientist flounced toward the lab, McGee rounded the opposite corner. "Boss! I think I may have-" he cut himself off mid-sentence. "Tony? What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Tony responded pointedly, and although the words lacked their usual sarcastic bite Gibbs could hear the underlying attempt to bait his partner. Injury and gratitude-induced truce or not, Gibbs knew that it wouldn't take much for the two younger agents to get back to their recent hobby of constant bickering. DiNozzo didn't currently have the strength - or Gibbs the patience - to get into it with McGee, but that wouldn't stop him from trying. Gibbs quickly stepped in to get the conversation back on track.

"What've you got, McGee?" The silver-haired agent refocused Tim with a glance.

Eyes narrowing as he searched for a retort, Tim startled somewhat at his boss' tone. "Oh, right. Well, I was still trying to find some connection between myself and Petty Officer Slater when I discovered that his late father was also in the Navy. So I started searching for anything that may connect him with _my _father, just to see. And sure enough, our fathers served together on the _Benjamin Franklin_ early in their careers."

"I did not know that your father was a submariner, McGee," Ziva commented.

"He wasn't. I mean, at least not for very long. Spent eighteen months on the _Benjamin Franklin_ then was on carriers after that. Enclosed quarters don't...agree with him too well." Tim paused thoughtfully. "Anyway, there was a three month period where the petty officer's father, Edward Slater, was serving on the boat at the same time."

"It's a start," Gibbs nodded approvingly. "Good work, Tim. Call your father, see if he remembers Slater."

Tony watched with detached interest as McGee's face went white, suddenly rivaling his own pale complexion. Before he had the chance to comment, however, Tim scuttled away, throwing an "on it, Boss" over his shoulder.

Despite the injured man's obvious fragility, Gibbs had judiciously avoided remarking on DiNozzo's condition. Ziva had no such hesitation. "Tony, you do not look well. Perhaps you should be resting?"

With an effort Tony turned toward his desk, cradling his wounded arm. After a moment he reached out with his free hand and flicked on the computer. "I'm fine, Zee-vah, and once we figure out why I'm being framed I'll be a lot better." He wasn't going to admit exactly how miserable he felt. McGee's discovery had given him a much-needed thread of hope, and he was going to cling to it like a lifeline. "So Edward Slater served with the probie's dad, huh? He doesn't ever really say too much about his father. He's career Navy, but that's pretty much all I know."

Ziva agreed. "I do not think he has the best relationship with his father." A small smile graced her lips, and she looked carefully at Tony before continuing. "That makes three of us."

To her relief, Tony did not seem offended but merely smiled. "No kidding. Funny how that works out." He shifted in the chair uncomfortably, and the wince of pain did not go unnoticed by either Ziva or Gibbs. At their inquiring glances he insisted tersely, "I'm _fine._ Just sore. Now can we get on with this?"

Without taking his eyes off the younger man, Gibbs ordered Ziva to check the elder Slater's career history and was about to start looking into McGee's father himself whenever the elevator doors opened.

Gibbs looked over and his expression turned to one of mild confusion. "Tobias? What are you doing here?"

Tobias Fornell smiled tiredly. What remained of his hair was shaggy and unkempt, and there was at least several days' worth of stubble covering his chin. "Been a helluva week, Jethro. I have a few things I need to look at from a...different perspective. Hoping you and your team may be willing to lend a hand."

"What's the matter? You FBI boys can't cut it anymore?" Tony teased mildly, refusing to let the opportunity to needle Fornell pass him by no matter how exhausted the older man looked – and how crappy he personally felt. "You need to come running to NCIS to save your sorry butts, huh?"

"That's quite enough, Special Agent DiNozzo," came another voice. Director Vance silenced the senior field agent with a stern look as he strode around the corner and into the bullpen. "Fornell. What can we do for you today?" Vance lifted an eyebrow at the disheveled FBI agent.

"I have some evidence that I'd like your lab to analyze. I'm...not sure who I can trust at the FBI anymore, and I think you may find this useful anyway," Fornell replied meaningfully.

Gibbs and Vance frowned, while Tony and Ziva exchanged a glance. The director recovered first. "I'm sure that Ms. Scuito can take a look. Come with me, Special Agent Fornell."

The two men disappeared down the hallway, and Tony fully expected Gibbs to follow. To his surprise, the older agent simply sat behind his desk without a word. He clearly felt Tony watching him and said without looking, "You need something, DiNozzo?"

Tony sighed, grimacing as sharp pain lanced across his back at the movement. "Just to figure out who's gunning for me, Boss."

"We will, DiNozzo. We will." Gibbs' words were reassuring, but the smallest bit of doubt began to take root in his mind. With little to go on and now the mysteriously timed appearance of Tobias Fornell, Gibbs was beginning to worry that the plot ran deeper than any of them could possibly imagine.


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh, y'all. Apologies, apologies AGAIN. I am just really struggling with this story for some reason. It's hard enough making the time to sit down and write, then I find myself staring at the page, totally unsure of where I'm going with the plot. I really should have outlined it before I started. Anyway, I'll get there eventually but need to re-evaluate a bit. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Standard disclaimers apply, and there's a spoilery reference to season 3's episode Frame Up. -abby_

* * *

><p>Tony was trying his best to help research the new-found connection between McGee and their missing sailor but he was finding it difficult to concentrate. The computer screen kept fading in and out of focus, and Tony suddenly became acutely aware that the bullpen was eerily silent, except for the sounds of his own heart beating ferociously in his ears. As he looked up to investigate, he realized the silence was because Gibbs and Ziva had stopped working and were staring worriedly at him. <em>Well, Ziva looks worried anyway,<em> he thought fuzzily.

The former Mossad officer rose carefully from her seat and approached the senior field agent. "Tony," she said quietly. "Let's go see Ducky."

As she gently grasped his good arm, Tony realized he really wasn't feeling all that great. Not at all. In fact-

"He's gonna be sick," Gibbs warned urgently, jumping from his own seat. He'd seen his senior field agent through enough concussions to recognize the signs. Moving with what Tony often jokingly referred to as 'lightning ninja speed', Ziva managed to grab Tony's trash can and place it under his chin just in time. She rubbed her friend's back soothingly, careful of his injury, and murmured soft reassurances as Tony emptied his stomach – and then some.

Gibbs shook his head as DiNozzo finally finished retching. He handed Tony a handkerchief to wipe his face and patted the younger man gently on the cheek. "Come on, Tony." Though he would never admit it, Gibbs was worried by the lack of protest as he and Ziva got the injured man on his feet. "Easy," Gibbs murmured absently as they steadied the tall frame between them. "There you go."

Slowly the trio made their way to the elevator. Gibbs could tell that Tony was barely hanging on to consciousness and knew that if the situation were different Tony would be at home sleeping off the concussion, rather than literally working himself sick. The thought strengthened Gibbs' resolve to figure out what the hell was going on, preferably sooner rather than later.

Tony startled out of his semi-conscious stupor briefly as the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival in autopsy. "Shh," Ziva soothed. "We are going to see Ducky, remember?"

Ziva interpreted the quiet grunt as understanding, and she nodded at Gibbs as they resumed walking with Tony between them. It was more of a shuffle, really, but it kept Tony vertical long enough for Dr. Mallard to spread a sheet over a clean autopsy table.

"Here we are, young man." Ducky helped Ziva and Gibbs ease DiNozzo's insensate form onto the elevated surface. He had passed out completely somewhere between the elevator and the table, and it took all three of them to maneuver the dead weight without injuring him further.

Once Tony was settled, Gibbs wasted no time in heading for the door. "Ziva, with me. Let's go find Fornell." He shot a pointed look at Ducky.

"Yes, Jethro. Please do. He'll be quite all right here." The elderly medical examiner didn't take his eyes off his patient with the reassurance.

"Thanks, Duck." And with that, Gibbs and Ziva disappeared into the elevator.

Dr. Mallard continued his examination, gently rolling Tony to the side in order to check the sutures on his shoulder blade. Finding nothing amiss, he carefully returned Tony to his back after padding the table with some towels. "Here we are, young man," Ducky was predisposed to keep a running narrative regardless of the patient, and it certainly seemed more important than usual at the moment. "As usual, you're healing very well but that nasty concussion is going to keep you down a bit, I'm afraid."

There was no response, but then Ducky hadn't expected one. He knew Tony needed the rest, and satisfied that the field agent was simply exhausted, was happy to just let him sleep – at least until the next concussion check.

Keeping one practiced eye on his patient, Dr. Mallard returned to the task at hand – putting together a psychological profile of their missing sailor. He hoped it would help Gibbs and his team to locate the young man and make some sense of the situation.

* * *

><p>"What've we got, Abs?" Gibbs stormed into the lab in his usual brusque fashion, Ziva on his heels. It didn't take long for either of them to notice that the Goth scientist was alone. "Where's Fornell?"<p>

"Gibbs! It's so weird!" Abby came flying out of her office, but stopped short when she realized someone was missing. "Where's Tony?"

"With Ducky. He needed a break," Gibbs replied succinctly.

Abby looked doubtful but Gibbs redirected her attention with a quick peck on the cheek. "He's okay, Abbs. Let's concentrate on clearing his name." _Again,_ Gibbs added mentally, frustrated that his senior field agent was apparently a magnet for wrongful accusations.

With that, Abby flounced back to her computer. "Okay, so Fornell has been working undercover for the last month, trying to bust a smuggling ring."

"Wait," Ziva interrupted. "Where_ is_ Fornell? And Director Vance?" She looked around, as though expecting one of the men to pop out of the wall.

"Oh don't worry," Abby said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "They went up to Vance's office a while ago after dropping off the evidence. We're fine. Anyway, so Fornell was working this smuggling case and suddenly something went wrong. Promising leads turned into dead ends, the bad guys stopped talking whenever he walked into the room, that sort of thing."

"The point, Abbs?"

Abby held up her hands in submission. "Okay, sorry. He started to think there was a mole - in his crime lab, I'm guessing," she continued, gesturing at the screen with her long fingers. "There's no way Fornell needed our help to process this. One of my college friends works over at the FBI lab. She's really great; we've known each other since the first-"

"ABBY." Gibbs didn't have the patience for her tangents.

"Oh, right. Anyway, I talked to Tish just a little while ago and she doesn't understand why he brought it here. Her lab could easily run these tests, and probably get results even faster than I did. I mean, there's six of them and only one of me and-"

"You don't like having assistants, remember?" Gibbs cut her off. "What's the evidence Fornell brought in?"

"Some fingerprints and a blood-stained shirt." Abby shrugged. "Nothing major, but I was already in the middle of running some tests and so I can't get to them for at least another hour."

"Do Vance and Fornell know this?" Ziva asked.

Abby grinned slyly. "They think I won't get to it until tomorrow."

Ziva returned the grin, and Gibbs placed a grateful peck on the scientist's cheek as the two field agents headed for the door. "Thanks, Abbs."

* * *

><p>"How's the patient, Duck?" Gibbs blew into autopsy with his usual no-nonsense approach, lowering his voice when he realized that Tony was still asleep on the decidedly uncomfortable-looking table. Ziva had gone upstairs to check in with McGee, but Gibbs wanted an update on his senior field agent. He always found it a little hard to focus whenever Tony was injured.<p>

Dr. Mallard frowned and led the silver-haired agent to the opposite end of the room. "Well, I'd feel better about it if he was at home and resting in his own bed. But since the young man has no sense when it comes to his own well-being, I suppose he's doing about as well as can be expected." Gibbs caught the censure in the older man's tone, but didn't bother to comment. Ducky continued, "Since he wasn't awake to protest, I did manage to inject an analgesic." The diminutive medical examiner crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I do wish you would talk some sense into him, Jethro."

"Oh, come on Duck. We've had this discussion before. You know how stubborn he is." Though he was already close to whispering, Gibbs lowered his voice even further, not willing to risk his senior field agent overhearing what he was about to say. "And I can't afford to let him sit this one out. I don't know what in the hell is going on here, but Leon is right in the middle and for some reason he's gunning for Tony."

Keeping his voice equally quiet, Dr. Mallard asked about Fornell's connection.

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't know, but I'm about to go drag it out of him. I just wanted to check on Tony first."

"He's doing fine, Jethro," the medical examiner assured his old friend. "I'll see to him."

"I know you will. Thanks, Duck."

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Gibbs barked at the familiar figure. "Tobias!"<p>

Gibbs had located the FBI agent lurking in the bullpen. Ziva and McGee were seated at their desks, trying to work while dutifully ignoring him. They knew better than to disclose any information without their superior's permission, despite the fact that Fornell was determinedly peppering both with questions about the explosion and Petty Officer Slater.

"Let's have a chat in my office," Gibbs continued without breaking his stride. He didn't bother to look over his shoulder, knowing full well that Fornell would follow him into the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, Gibbs stopped the car and finally faced his old friend. "I think I deserve an explanation, Tobias."

"I know. And I wish I had a reasonable one to give you. I hardly know what's going on myself." Fornell scrubbed a hand down his face. "I've been undercover trying to blow apart a smuggling ring. Nasty stuff. Turns out there was some human trafficking on top of illegal weapons. I almost made it to the boss - until my cover was blown."

"Inside job?" Gibbs asked, recalling Abby's theory.

The FBI agent nodded. "So it seems. No one on my team for sure, but there's a lab tech I don't know too well. He seems a little...off, and no one can give me a good answer as to what his qualifications are."

Instantly Gibbs was stricken with déjà vu, reminded of the last unfortunate frame-up involving DiNozzo, Fornell, and a disgruntled lab assistant. He shook his head. "That explains why you didn't take the evidence to your own lab."

Fornell sighed. "Yeah. The new guy is..." He dug a small notebook out of his pocket and flipped through it until he found the name. "Peterson. Blake Peterson."

Gibbs nodded. "We'll check it out." He paused thoughtfully. "And I'm assuming you think we'll find a connection to our missing petty officer and his bomb." He deliberately left out the part about McGee's father and simply shook his head, continuing, "These cases get more convoluted all the time."

With a shrug Fornell replied, "People are crazy. And getting crazier, it seems."

Gibbs grunted in assent as he switched the elevator car back into motion.


End file.
